Left in the dark
by Aerika-san
Summary: Meat Loaf's 'Left in the dark'. Lavi promised Allen he'd come to his room after dinner, but now it's nearly 3am and Allen's still waiting.


So I was writing up lecture notes to the accompaniment of Meat Loaf (as you do) and I was struck with a Plot. One with a capital 'P', since it was refusing to let me carry on with anything else. So I had to write it. Considering I myself am in such a happy mood, it seems a bit depressing, but oh well…

This is me writing, so it's obviously yaoi, though unlike me, its not graphic (le gasp!).

So yeah, -man does not belong to me, and neither does the song 'Left in the dark' by Meat Loaf (long live rock ballads!)

**

* * *

**

Left in the Dark

Allen sighed and rolled over fixing his eyes balefully on the opposite wall. He'd been awake for hours, just staring at the ceiling, the wall, the floor, anything to try and ease his mind. Nothing seemed to be working.

He pulled the covers over his head and tried to coax himself to sleep. It was a stupid time to be awake, and he felt even more stupid at the fact that he'd chosen to stay awake till this time waiting for Lavi to walk through the door. The red head had promised to come to him earlier, but the hours had crawled by and there had been no sign of the apprentice bookman.

Allen had had a really rough day, having just returned from a terrible mission. He'd managed to retrieve the innocence, but had been too late to save the people of the town- by the time he'd got there, there was nothing left of the villagers but dust and rags. He'd staggered back to the order, uninjured but soul-weary and wanting nothing more than to curl up in his lovers arms and sleep for a week, and been greeted by said lover with the promise that after dinner he'd come to Allen's room.

Nearly eight hours later Allen was still waiting.

Allen had just about managed to convince himself that staying awake any longer would only prove how ridiculous he was being, and he shouldn't look too much into the whole situation- the order was a busy place after all, anything could have kept the other man away, and Lavi did have his duties as a bookman as well as those as an exorcist when the sound of the door creaking open caught his attention.

_You don't have to sneak in the door_

_Just come on into the room_

_I've been lying in a bed in the dark all alone_

_And I've been waiting, I've been waiting for you_

_There's been no reason to move_

_It's been as still as a tomb_

_I needed you oh so badly tonight_

_But I guess you had better things to do_

"Allen? You awake?" Lavi's voice whispered across the still air. Allen pulled the covers from his head and blinked blearily in Lavi's direction. Apparently it had the desired effect of making him appear as though he'd just woken, because Lavi relaxed a little and gave a small lopsided smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Allen smiled a little half-heartedly, using his tiredness as an excuse, waving Lavi over to the bed. "It's ok, I don't mind, you know that."

And Lavi did know that. He knew that whenever he appeared in Allen's doorway the younger man would always be waiting for him. He crossed the room in a few long strides after locking the door behind him and sat on the edge of the bed to remove his boots. "Sorry I'm late, got held up by Gramps."

Allen didn't let his smile fade, though his heart sank. He'd met Bookman in the tunnels where the old man was catching a boat to head out when he was arriving home. Lavi obviously didn't know that Allen knew that Bookman was no longer in the building. "It's ok" he said again, resting his forehead on Lavi's shoulder tiredly. "I'm just glad you're here now."

"Of course I am, where else would I be?" Lavi asked, his face so innocent and guileless that Allen wondered if he was right in his thoughts at all. But as he buried his face in the juncture between Lavi's neck and shoulder, he smelt the unfamiliar scent of someone else. Someone definitely male and _not_ Lavi. He smiled wryly while Lavi couldn't see him.

_I shoulda known that it was coming to this_

_But I must have been blind_

_I bet you still got a trace of his love in your eyes_

_And you still his eyes on your mind_

_You swore you'd be with me at seven o clock_

_Now it's a quarter to three_

_Well, whatever you got and whoever it was, _

_I guess you couldn't get it from me_

"So what was Bookman making you do that made you so late?" Allen asked as he lay back down, the other man stretching out at his side, still fully clothed.

"Awww, Allen, you know I can't tell you that!" Lavi whined, sounding honestly pained that he couldn't divulge the Bookman Clan's secrets to his lover, though Allen knew that secretly Lavi couldn't have been happier at the ready-made excuse. The redhead quickly turned conversation away from himself. "What was this mission like? When I saw you earlier I couldn't tell if you'd got hurt or anything!"

Allen smiled pleasantly. "I wasn't hurt, it was just tiring… and all those people I couldn't save…" He buried his face in the pillow instead of his lover's throat, not wanting to smell whoever it was that had left his traces all over the other man. Wordlessly Lavi put his arms around Allen and tugged him closer, and Allen sighed, mentally cursing himself, because, despite everything else, this had been all he had wanted, someone to hold him, to comfort him. To love him.

He tugged at the shirt Lavi wore, urging him to remove it without uttering a word. There was no hesitation as Lavi drew the shirt over his head, obviously comfortable in the knowledge that there was nothing on his body that Allen shouldn't see.

_I know that you love me_

_There's no need to talk_

_I see the look in your eyes and I got the proof_

_And there are no lies on your body_

_So take off your shirt_

_Oh, I just wanna get at the truth_

_I just wanna get at the truth_

Allen wondered who it could be, this other man that monopolised so much of his lover's time. He also wondered, rather humourlessly, who it could have been that was so spectacular that he kept Lavi away from Allen even after the white-haired exorcist had been away for three weeks. He was desperate to question Lavi, to ask him who it was that was stealing him away, to ask him why Allen was no longer enough, but Lavi's arms tightened around him and all the questions were pushed from his mind. Right now, with Lavi's arms around him, he felt safe, cared for, loved. Come morning he'd confront Lavi about it, demand his answers, but for now, no matter how much he hated himself for feeling this way, he was happy just being comforted by the other man

_There are so many things that I just gotta know_

_You tell me who, you tell me where, you tell me when_

_But don't tell me now, I don't need any answers tonight_

_I just need some love, so turn out the lights_

_And I'll be left in the dark again_

"Lavi? Will you turn out the light?"

_I just need some love, so turn out the lights_

_And I'll be left in the dark again_

_In the dark again_

* * *

That wasn't as long or as good as I wanted it to be. If I get enough comments I might add something to it. (That was sooo a hint to make me happy by pressing that fugly green button!)


End file.
